Alizon Pembroke
Alizon Pembroke, is the representative of Ghost Type in Region Trotters: Discord Divided. ''She hails from Ecruteak City, Johto. Her starter is a Misdreavus- nicknamed "Circe". Biography Aleksandra is an artist and basketball player that hails from Sinnoh. While she may seem to radiate confidence based off her athletic appearance alone... within a few seconds of getting to know her, you'll find out the exact ''opposite ''is true. To put it plainly, Aleks is a bit of a nervous wreck- she doesn't like to talk to new people, freaks out at the possibility of battling or losing challenges, and clings to her comfort Pokemon Joltik like a drowning man might cling to a life vest. This is somewhat due to how much of a shut-in she was before this challenge; having never had her traditional "Pokemon Journey", this has been her first chance to step out of Pastoria. Aleks wants the freedom of getting to explore the world, but not necessarily the burden of responsibility that championship might bring to the table... making her inclusion in this high-stakes competition a lot more stressful than it might normally be. Still, she wants to prove to others that despite her anxiety, she ''isn't ''weak- and is just as much a capable trainer as the rest of the players. Challenge Record Aleksandra had a fairly average challenge record, leaning slightly more towards the bottom of the placements rather than the top. She was in the bottom three a total of two times, one of which leading to her elimination. She had not won a challenge or placed in the top three before that. Aleksandra placed '''safe' in Episode 2- On Your Marks, Ressett, Go! '' Aleksandra placed in the '''bottom two '''in Episode 3- ''Loudup or Get Down!, ''but was saved from elimination by Alizon volunteering to take her place. Aleksandra placed '''safe '''in Episode 4- ''Building Bridges. ''Additionally, she placed just under the top three, with a time of 06:17.81. Aleksandra placed '''safe '''in Episode 5- ''Modem's a Stage, ''along with her team: The Dramatic Dewgongs. They produced ''A Mechanical Heart, ''which one second place during the play deliberations. Aleksandra placed in the '''bottom two '''in Episode 6- ''Bid Buy Bid. She was slated to fight Donna during this challenge, but ended up against Baylen after he volunteered to take Donna's place. Aleksandra was eliminated '''by Baylen, after her Joltik lost against his Gligar. Aleksandra's Pokemon Joltik.png|Joltik Flaaffy.png|Flaaffy '''ALEKS'S JOLTIK Gender: Male Nature: '''Aleks's Joltik is a comfort Pokemon, used to help calm her down during anxiety attacks, as well as to aid in managing her autism. Before the challenge, he had never battled before, leading Aleksandra to be quite overprotective of him- sometimes to the point of breakdowns whenever it seemed like he'd be in danger. Over the course of the game, however, Joltik became more eager to fight, despite his owner's insecurities. He enjoys being pet, and Aleks does not keep him in a Pokeball. She received him as a present from her parents on her birthday. '''Location Of Capture: N/A Location Of Evolution: 'N/A '''ALEKS'S FLAAFFY ' '''Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Either Route 104 or Route 105, near Modem City. Location Of Evolution: Unknown (Potentially in the Eliminee Trailer) Appearances Trivia * Aleksandra is asexual. Her romantic orientation was not provided. * Aleksandra is autistic, and suffers from anxiety. She uses Joltik as a comfort Pokemon to help her manage these symptoms. * Aleksandra took the solo bunk in the Girl's Trailer. * Aleksandra is 18 years old, marking her as the third-youngest competitor. * Joltik was adopted by her parents as a birthday present. * Aleksandra chose the categories "2, 1, and 3" in ''Poplar's Pokefacts Pop Quiz: Pick Your Poison. ''This is the same choice as Yuunosuke, albeit in a different order. * Aleksandra completed ''Poplar's Pokefacts Pop Quiz: Pick Your Poison ''after Deborah and before Ellie, marking her as the 7th competitor to complete it. She ranked in 12th place that episode, narrowingly scraping the Bottom 6. It's likely that her score was 12/15, although this has not been confirmed. * Aleksandra was the first eliminee to escape elimination due to a volunteer. Ironically enough, her eventual elimination was due to Baylen abusing the very same volunteer clause that saved her from fighting him initially. * Aleksandra states that she is an artist. More specifically, she seems to enjoy painting, as shown when she decorated the outside of Sierra's mech. * Aleksandra played on the basketball team of her high school in Pastoria. She states that she once travelled to Sunnyshore City to play a game there against the home team. Gallery Aleksandra.png|Artist: Qmanthegamer Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Trainers From Sinnoh Category:Electric Type Trainers Category:Eliminated Contestants